FLUTE'S TONE
by Jung Hee Chan
Summary: 'Jika di alam berikutnya kita bisa berjumpa lagi aku akan memperlihatkan yang berbeda kepadamu Sasuke, kehidupan tanpa nama agung, tanpa baju perang,pedang dan darah,hanya kehidupan biasa' 'Di alam berikutnya pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu .. Sakura'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hime Kazekhawa**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama,Comedy,Romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC mungkin,Comedynya garing atau gak kerasa.**

****Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik karya Eri Kawamura yang berjudul FLUTE'S TONE, hanya saja pair atau cast yang lain diganti, dan 'end' atau beberapa alur yang saya ubah .. **

**Terima kasih untuk Eri Kawamura yang telah memberikan saya inspirasi!**

**Summary :**

'Jika di alam berikutnya kita bisa berjumpa lagi aku akan memperlihatkan yang berbeda kepadamu Sasuke, kehidupan tanpa nama agung, tanpa baju perang,pedang dan darah,hanya kehidupan biasa' / 'Di alam berikutnya pun, aku tetap mencintaimu .. Sakura ..'

* * *

**Author POV :**

"KYAA!" Jerit sebuah suara yang membuat beberapa ekor burung yang tengah bersantai di atas ranting pohon terbang ketakutan,

"Kalian yang ada disana!" Bentak sebuah suara baritone yang khas

"Sedang apa kalian?!" lanjutnya

"Kalian, orang yang di suruh pengkhianat bajingan itu ya? Pergi! Sebelum aku menebas kepala kalian ..!" ucap pemuda itu lagi

Tak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda itu, sekelompok lak-laki itu malah mendekatinya dan mengeluarkan pedang milik mereka masing-masing

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat naik ke atas kuda!"Perintah pemuda itu kepada perempuan yang di sergap tadi

"Naik? Ke atas kuda? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya perempuan itu bingung sekaligus ketakutan

"Jangan lamban!" ucap pemuda tadi dan segera menggenggam tangan perempuan itu, menariknya dan mengangkatnya untuk naik ke atas kuda bersama dengan dirinya

*Tukk .. Tukk .. Tukk .. Tukk ..

"Hiiieeeeeeeee!" amuk perempuan itu kaget sekaligus takut, pengalaman pertama naik kuda mungkin?

"Aish! Jangan ngamuk!" geram pemuda itu sambil terus memacu kecepatan kudanya

Kediaman keluarga Haruno

"Nona Sakura, anda baik-baik saja?!"

"Aku .. baik - baik saja .." balas perempuan yang di panggil 'Nona Sakura'

"Kau di selamatkan oleh tuan Sasuke eh? putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha?" Tanya Haruno Mebuki, ibu kandung Haruno Sakura

"Kaa-san .. Aww aihh Baa-san, tolong pelan-pelan .." ucap Sakura sambil meringis kesakitan

"Hem .. itu salah mu sendiri, pergi memetik bunga sendirian, dan Sakura, kau harus berterima kasih kepada Sasuke karna telah menolongmu .."

"Kaa-san .."

"Dasar Nona Sakura, apa yang di katakan Nyonya besar itu benar,Nona harus berterima kasih kepada tuan Sasuke."

"Dia .. pasti marah Kaa-san, Baa-san .."

"Marah? Kenapa?!" tanya Kaa-san dan Baa-san Sakura berbarengan

"Marah karna aku telah merepotkan dia tadi, dan karna aku berteriak histeris saat menaiki kudanya" ucap Sakura lesu

"Aih .. bagaimana kau tau dia marah kalau belum bertanya?" tanya ibunya

"Haha .. lagi pula, kenapa Nona berteriak Histeris saat menaiki kudanya? apa karna jantung nona berdetak 5 kali lebih cepat akbiat posisi kalian yang sangat dekat?" goda Baa-san Sakura

"Baa-san! bukan karna itu, tapi karna itu pertama kalinya aku menunggang kuda!" Elaknya, padahal sesungguhnya ucapan yang merupakan godaan dari baa-sannya itu benar, tapi, kata-kata elakkannya juga benar ..

"Temui dia saat kau sudah tak lelah, tak ada penolakan!" perintah Ibu Sakura dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar putri tunggalnya

* * *

Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha

"Sasuke? Kenapa bajumu compang - camping?" tanya Kakak Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha

"Tadi, aku hanya di terjang oleh se ekor kucing betina yang tengah hamil" ucapnya bohong, alasan macam apa itu? bermutu kah? semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa menertawakan kebodohan Sasuke yang mengatakan alasan yang tak bermutu

"Mungkin, Kucing betina nya ingin ikut naik kuda bersama mu yaa .." sindir Itachi

"Mung-"

*GUBRAAKK

"Ada yang terjatuh di dekat lubang persembunyian!" Kata salah seorang pengawal yang menjaga Istana itu, mendengar hal itu, Sasuke dan yang lain pun menghampiri pengawal itu dan melihat sekeliling

"Kau? Kenapa bisa ada di situ?" tanya Sasuke, orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan perempuan berambut pink

"Huwaa .. kenapa ada perangkap di sini?!" Ungkap Sakura kesal menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke

"Istana ku di lindungi beberapa pengawal dan di pasang beberapa perangkap untuk mengantisipasi musuh!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura, mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri, tapi belum sempat Sakura berdiri, dia sudah terjatuh lagi dan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke tak lepas, membuat Sasuke juga ikut terjatuh

"Waa .. Perempuan pembawa sial!" umpat Sasuke

"Maaf .." Kata Sakura pelan

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi

*HUP, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri, kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Anu .."

"Apa?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk .. untuk berterima kasih, sekaligus untuk meminta maaf .."

"Hn. Aku paham perasaan mu .."

"Eh?"

"Pulang lah sana! dan jangan kembali kesini lagi kalau nanti kau tersesat!"

"Ma..Maaf .."

"Kamu .. Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno, Ayahmu itu penasehat Raja bukan? Aku tau karna aku sering melihatmu, Harga dirimu tampak tinggi, sehingga aku tak menyukaimu, namun dugaan ku salah, kau malah tak bisa diandalkan dan kekanak-kanakan!" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat hati sakura teriris - iris

'Kau memujiku? atau menghinaku Sasuke?' batin Sakura

'HUP' Sakura memeluk Sasuke "Lain kali.. aku tak akan kesasar lagi .."ucapnya yang membuat Sasuke terkejut

"Apa? lain kali?! jangan bercanda! aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi wanita! pergilah ke istana mu dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Sasuke .."

"Apa?!"

"Aku .. aku .. La..Lapar .."

* * *

'BUKK'

"UWAAA" Jerit Sakura

"Nona, nona mmilih lawan bicara yang salah, tuan Sasuke itu tak suke berbicara dan mengurusi wanita, dia hanya suke berperang dan membunuh musuhnya .." ucap Baa-san Sakura

"Semangatlah! Kau bisa!" Ucap Ibu sakura yang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget

"Kaa-san?"

"(tersenyum) Jangan pantang menyerah anak ku, dan berhenti meminum sake itu, tak baik untukmu! perbaiki Kimono dan rambutmu agar Tuan Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu, ok?" Ucap Ibu Sakura"Kaa-san .."

"Kaa-san harus pergi, tak enak lama-lama di istana Uchiha, tadi hanya ada kepentingan dengan ibu Sasuke, Jaa .."

* * *

"Tuan Sasuke! Bagaimana? Makananya sudah matang lho!"

"APA?" Sasuke shock

"Kenapa tuan?"

"KALIAN INI? KALIAN BERI MAKAN APA DIA?"

"Karna dia bilang lapar dan ingin segera makan, kami tak ada pilihan lain selain memberi dia makan ini, sulit untuk mengambil daging di dalam dapur, tadi ada tamu .."

"APA?! KALIAN MEMBERI MAKAN SEORANG BANGSAWAN SEEKOR KATAK? TAMU TADI ITU IBUNYA! KENAPA KALIAN TAK TAU MALU?!"

"Sasuke! Dia bilang dia lapar! sudah lah biarkan saja!" bela Itachi sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah mengabiskan 5 ekor Katak Bakar?!

"Aish .. ada perlu apa?! Cepat selesaikan makanan mu dan urusan mu dan pergi!"

"Aku harus bagaimana?! agar bisa membuat urusan dan masuk kerumah Awarido?"

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh! untuk apa kau masuk kerumah kakek tua bangka itu?!"

"Nona Sakura tak pandai bicara, dan Tuan Sasuke sangat tidak peka .." keluh seorang pengawal

"Entah mereka cocok atau tidak .." balas Itachi

* * *

Istana

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kiita harus menggunakan taktik terakhir .." ucap penasehat Raja  
"Kita masih bisa berdiam diri, mereka belum menantang kita bukan?" sergah Kaisar

"Kaisar, apa yang kaisar katakan? Kaisar pikir berapa lama lagi hamba dapat hidup dan melindungi Yang mulia Kaisar?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jendral Sasuke?" Kaisar mengeryit heran

"Yang mulia Kaisar, bagaimanapun dan apapun situasinya, kita harus melaksanakan taktik terakhir yang saya berikan .." ucap Sasuke tegas

"Baiklah, aku pergi kesana sekarang juga .." ucap Kaisar pasrah

Setelah Kaisar pergi, Itachi menghampiri Sasuke, "Kau yakin?!" tanya Itachi

"Aku yakin Itachi-nii",sebaiknya Itachi-nii tidak ikut perang .."

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke?"

"Itachi-nii, jaga saja Kaa-san dan Tou-san, bantu mereka mengevakuasi para warga negara ini dan menyelidiki beberapa kasus lain .."

"Sasuke?!"

"Percaya saja padaku .. Itachi-nii"

* * *

Ruang Ke Agungan

"Hamba ke sini, datang atas panggilan Kaisar .."

"Oh, kau rupanya? Sasuke? Silahkan duduk di situ .."

"Baik yang mulia .."

"Aku belum memberimu hadiah atas jasamu di perang sebelumnya .."

"Itu tidak perlu yang mulia .."

"Sasuke, Ku berikan putri tunggal penasehat raja untuk mu, atas persetujuan kedua orang tuamu dan kedua orang tuanya, kami termasuk aku setuju untuk memberikan Sakura untuk mu .."

Sakura terkejut, tak kalah terkejutnya dg Sasuke, semua orang yang ada diruang ke agungan itu terkejut dan saling berbisik satu sama lain ..

"Kini .. bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal yang lain .." Kata Sasuke tegas, membuat hati Sakura sakit, sangat sakit ..

"Lancang sekali kau Sasuke! Ucapkan apa yang kau ucapkan sekali lagi!" bentak ayahnya Fugaku Uchiha

"Sasuke Uchiha akan melindungi Kaisar dan seluruh rakyat! Hamba tak akan memikirkan hal lain selain itu!" ucap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi di ucapkan dengan

'tegas'

*BRRETT* Sakura membuka tirai pembatas dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang keagungan yang membuat semua orang terkejut, tanpa terkecuali termasuk Sasuke.

'dasar keras kepala!' batin Sasuke

'Sampai kapan Sasuke? sampai kapan kau akan berhenti memikirkan kebahagiaan yang lain? kapan kau memikirkan kebahagiaan mu sendiri?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati

* * *

Taman Istana

Sakura duduk di bangku, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang sunyi senyap hingga matanya membulat tatkala melihat bayangan hitam mendekatinya

"Si..si..siapa i..itu?" tanya Sakura gagap

"Sasuke .."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati bayangan itu

"Jangan mendekat!"

"K...K..Ken..Kena..pa?"

"Karna aku ingin menculikmu dan membawa mu pergi .."

"Apa maksud anda?Padahal tadi, anda bilang tidak membutuhkan saya!" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berbicara formal

"Aku tak bilang begitu, Selama ini, aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik dengan cara ku sendiri untuk membahagiakan seluruh warga yang ada di negara ini .." ucap Sasuke

"Aku ini canggung, jadi .. aku hanya bisa memberikan satu hatiku .." lanjutnya

'HUP' Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, merasakan detak jantung Sakura dan memberikan kehangatan untuk Sakura ..

"Aku ingin menemuimu sekali lagi di alam berikutnya jika bisa, saat itu aku pasti akan memikirkan mu siang dan malam, dan menebus semua airmata .. yang telah kau tumpahkan .." 'Karna di alam berikutnya pun, aku tetap mencintaimu ..'

* * *

"Nona! Nona Sakura .!"Panggil salah seorang pelayan sambil berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Nona nya, mendengar namanya di panggil Sakura keluar dari kamar dan mendapati pelayannya di selimuti keringat di sekujur tubuhnya, lalu berbicara terbata - bata

"Nona..Nonaa..Tuuu..Tuaann.."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura panik

"Tuaan..Tuann Sasuke...Tuan Sasuke..Te..Te...Tewasss...Teewaass sa..sa..saat..ber..pe..rang.."

"APA?!"

'BRUK'

"NONA!"

_**UCHIHA SASUKE GUGUR DALAM PERANG DALAM USIA 23 TAHUN**_

* * *

_Saatku teringat bahwa kau tak akan pulang aku menulis namamu sebanyak mungkin di pohon Catalpa,Saat kau bilang, 'aku tak akan pulang hidup-hidup, maka dari itu aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa kepadamu' airmata ku kembali mengalir deras, meratapi kesedihan dan kemalangan takdir .._

'DUK DUK DUK' Sakura memukul-mukulkan tangannya kedinding dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat setetes dan lama kelamaan puluhan tetess darah mengalir dari tangannya ..

"Sasuke ... Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu? kenapa hidupmu harus berakhir seperti itu! Kenapa kau menggunakan hidupmu untuk membahagiakan orang lain tanpa berharap apapun?"

'DUK DUK DUK' lagi dan lagi, sakura terus memukul-mukulkan tangannya ketembok hingga beberapa pelayan menghentikan aksi nekat dan gilanya.

"Nona .. Nona sadarlah .. Nona .."

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa?!"

'BLAMMM'

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat kuat, di balik pintu tersebut ada Kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura, serta Itachi

"Sakura hentikan ... Sakura .."

"Sakura .. Kaa-san mohon hentikan .."

"Sakura? kau dengar aku sakura? hentikan perbuatan ini!"

"Sakura, dengarkan Tou-san Sakura, hentikan semua ini, kendalikan emosimu!"

"Sakura, Sasuke sedih melihat mu seperti ini .. berhentilah .."

"Nona .. Nona Sakura .."

"Sakura hentikan! Apa kau tak tau kalau Sasuke tak suka melihat mu seperti ini? Hentikan semua hal bodoh ini! Ini semua tak berguna .. Kau harus bertahan untuk Sasuke! Bertahan!" Bentak Itachi seketika membuat Sakura terdiam dan jatuh lalu terisak ..

_'Jika di alam berikutnya kita bisa berjumpa lagi aku akan memperlihatkan yang berbeda kepadamu Sasuke, kehidupan tanpa nama agung, tanpa baju perang,pedang dan darah,hanya kehidupan biasa'_

* * *

10 April 2021

Perpustakaan Internastional Tokyo, Jepang

"Huk .. aihh, sulit sekali mengambil buku itu .. Hupp uwaaa" Sakura, Haruno Sakura remaja perempuan yang duduk di bangku SMA kelas XI Berumur 16 tahun tengah sibuk mengambil buku yang di idam-idamkannya (?) sedari tadi, rambutnya yang berwarna pink sepinggang tergerai bebas, terkadang mengikuti arah kepalanya bergerak

Hingga ..

"Yang ini?" tanya Sebuah suara berat yang khas (?)

"Ah! Ya .. yang itu!" angguk Sakura histeris

"Ini .." ucap suara berat itu sambil memberikan buku yang di idam-idamkan (?) oleh Sakura sedari tadi

"Waa! Arigatou Gozaim-" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat melihat sosok remaja laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya, yang sudah berbaik hati mengambilkan buku untuknya

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran

"Anu .. sepertinya kita pernah bertemu .." ucap Sakura gugup, sambil terus memperhatikan gaya rambut pantat ayam (?) yang mencuat kebelakang berwarna hitam, mata onyx yang membuatnya serasa terpesona untuk yang kedua kalinya ..

"Benarkah?!" Mata Laki-laku itu membulat lebar

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?!"

"Hei, Itachi .. lihat, adikmu dekat dengan seorang perempuan!"

"Hn. Sepertinya mereka sudah berteman sejak .. lama .."

**TBC**

* * *

Hai ..

Balik bawa FF SasuSaku lagi, terinspirasi dari komik karya Eri Kawamura yang judulnya sama :D

Terima Kasih untuk pak(?) Eri Kawamura :D

Terima Kasih banyakkk ..

Dan untuk para Readers yang baca, please review, terserah mau kritik, saran atau apa saja .. Karya saya akan terasa hambar tanpa review ..

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review!

Mengingat saya masih baru disini, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan cetak,tulisan, atau yang lain ..

Terima Kasih ..

Nantikan Fanfic saya yang lain nya yaa ..

_**Mind to Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**FLUTE'S TONE ****© Hime Kazekhawa**

**Warning : OOC,Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,Gaje,dll**

**Chapter : 2**

**Tokyo, 13 April 2021**

Sasuke POV :

"Sasuke!" Panggil sebuah suara yang sangat kukenali, siapa lagi kalau bukan ..

"Kyaa .. Sasuke-kun, dari tadi ku panggil kenapa tidak menyahut?" Panggil suara itu lagi, yang membuat telinga ku serasa mau pecah (?)

'_tch, mengganggu saja, gadis pembawa sial!' _umpat ku dalam hati

"Sasuke-kun! Bangun, kau berjanji akan menemaniku ke perpustakaan yang 2 hari lalu kita kunjungi!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Aku akan menyirami wajah mu dengan air kalau kau tak bangun!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Aish! Bisa kah kau diam 'Sakura'? aku M.E.N.G.A.N.T.U.K!" ucap ku kesal dengan nada penekanan yang sangat dalam (?) pada kalimat 'Mengantuk'

"Sasuke-kun .." Panggilnya lirih, kulihat mata emerald nya, tch, sudah berkaca-kaca?!

"Hn?"

"Kau kan .. kau kan su..suda…h…bi….bi..lang…ka..ka..ka..lau..ki..ttaa..ak…an..pe..rgi.." Ucapnya setengah terisak, membuat hatiku runtuh, namun masih kesal, tentu saja!

"Sudah lah Saku-chan, jangan menangis .. kita akan pergi ke perpustakaan yang kemarin, tunggu aku di luar .." ucap ku yang mulai bisa mengatur emosi.

"Benarkah?!" ucapnya setengah _–berteriak_- di sertai mata yang membulat lebar

"Hn."

"Uwaaa .. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun! Aku tunggu kau di luar yaa! Jangan lama-lama .." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kamarku, setelah sosok nya hilang dari balik (?) pintu, mataku bergesar ke langit-langit kamar, lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan kuat

"Huft .." mataku kembali menerawangi seluruh sudut kamarku yang bercat biru, mataku berhenti bergerak saat melihat kaca jendela yang terbuka, dan angin yang berhembus cukup kuat, membuat tirai berwarna biru di kedua sisi jendela itu sedikit bergerak, perlahan namun pasti, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela itu, menatap langit yang berwarna biru, kemudian melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamar.

"Jam 08.30? ternyata masih agak pagi .." ucapku seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela itu 'lagi' memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang membuat hatiku tentram,

'_Bisakah aku mempercayaimu Sakura? Percaya bahwa …'_

'_Aku pernah bertemu dan mencintaimu, dulu?!'_

* * *

AUTHOR POV :

Perpustakaan International Tokyo, Jepang

'BRUKKK'

"Nah Sasuke-kun, sekarang, kau baca semua buku ini .. baca dengan sangat-sangat _–detail-_ dan _–teliti-_! Aku berharap kau mengingatnya!"

"Kenapa semua buku yang kau bawa berisi tentang perang-perang zaman dulu?!" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Karna di alam yang lalu, kau itu seorang Jendral yang terkenal!" Jawab Sakura semangaat

"Jendral?Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya .. Sekarang cepat baca bukunya!" perintah Sakura

"Kau Gila?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membaca 10 buku yang masing-masing buku memiliki ketebalan 265-450 lembar?! 10 Buku! Pasti Perpustakaannya sudah tutup ketika aku membaca 2 buku!" Geram Sasuke

"Pinjam saja!" jawab Sakura enteng

'_Oh Kami-sama .. apakah gadis ini sudah gila?! Jika iya, kembalikan akal sehatnya, hamba mohon Kami-sama ..' _Batin Sasuke _–pasrah-_

'BUKKK'

"Awww .." rintih Sakura saat Sasuke memukulkan sebuah buku tebal ke atas kepalanya

"Baka! Mana boleh meminjam 10 buku sekaligus! Kau ini! Otakmu dimana?!" Bentak ku kesal,_ -sangat sangat-_ kesal

"Eh?Otakku? Tentu saja di kepalaku, mana mungkin di dengkulku .." jawab Sakura dengan wajah polosnya yang membuatku ESMOSI –emosi- tingkat akut*

"SAKURA!" Aku berteriak memanggil namanya, sedangkan yang ku panggil hanya menatap ku dengan wajah yang sudah melewati –wajah bodoh- (?)

"Kau punya nyali yang kuat juga ya, Sasuke-kun!" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya

"Eh?"

"Kau berteriak memanggil namaku di perpustakaan umum? Apa kau tak malu Sasuke?!"

*GUUBBRRAAKKK

Aku terjatuh dari tempat duduk ku sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan nya yang tadi, terjatuh dengan posisi yang –tidak elit- *Ya iyalah, ada gitu posisi jatuh elit?*

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya nya khawatir, khawatir eh? Tch.

Aku berdiri kemudian membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajuku, membereskan 10 buku yang tertata acak-acakan (?) kemudian menaruhnya di rak buku lagi, menghampiri Sakura kemudian berkata, "Aku tak mau membaca buku! Kita beli Es Krim saja, aku traktir."

"Eh?" Sakura cengo melihatku, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku tak tau dan tak peduli, "Beli ess krim?" Tanya nya.

"Hn. Ayo!" Aku menarik _(baca menyeret)_ lalu berjalan santai _(baca tergesa-gesa)_. Aku sungguh malu di permalukan di depan umum, apalagi, aku dipermalukan oleh seorang perempuan? Oh tuhan, Sasuke Uchiha dipermalukan perempuan? Yang benar saja!

* * *

Author POV :

"Kau mau es krim rasa apa?" Tanya Sasuke setibanya mereka di sebuah kedai es krim

"Strawberry campur Vanilla!" jawab Sakura semangat

"Hn." Sasuke menggangguk kemudian berkata kepada si tukang rumput (?) maksudnya si tukang es krim

"Es krim Strawberry – Vanilla 1 dan Vanilla –Coklat 1"

"Baiklah .."

"Ini es krim mu!" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan es krim Sakura kepada yang memesan

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Jawab Sakura sembari mengambil es krim yang telah di pesannya

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri taman, Mereka sendiri sibuk dengan es krim masing-masing, hingga Sakura memulai pembicaraan

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Taman." Jawab Sasuke singkat,jelas, dan padat

"Bukankah ini sudah taman?" ucap Sakura sambil mengernyit heran

"Sudah, tapi aku ingin membawamu ke taman yang lebih dalam dari taman ini!" ucap Sasuke sambil terus menatap ke depan dan mendahuli Sakura

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Lihat saja nanti" Jawab Sasuke

'Huh, menyebalkan!' batin Sakura sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kuat, membuat rambut Sakura yang berwarna pink cerah dan panjang yang mencapai pinggang itu bergerak searah dengan arah angin, membuat kesan cantik yang mendalam, ditambah lagi, terik matahari yang mengenai wajahnya, menambah kesan cantik tadi dengan manis, imut dan sebagaiannya, tak lupa baju kemeja putih nya serta hotpants berwarna hitam membuat Sakura menjadi seksi, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, celana jeans hitam panjang, dengan kaos oblong biru serta blazer khusus laki-laki berwarna biru yang membuat dia sangat tampan dan cool, pasangan yang membuat setiap orang yang melirik mereka menjadi 'iri'

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, begitupun dengan langkah Sakura yang ikut berhenti karena melihat Sasuke berhenti, Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan mata Sasuke yang membuat mata Sakura terbelalak tak percaya, sungguh .. pemandangan yang menakjubkan!

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang masih fokus memandang pemandangan yang indah

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Kenapa, kau tak suka?" Pandangan mata Sasuke kini tertuju pada Sakura, sekali lagi, angin berhembus namun lebih kuat dari yang tadi, membuat beberapa helai rambut Sakura berterbangan tak beraturan, dan membuat Sasuke 'terpesona'

"Kau salah Sasuke-kun! Aku …sangat menyukai tempat ini!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar dan menutup matanya, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, seakan-akan menikmati angin yang mendatanginya.

Sasuke tersenyum, dia senang melihat Sakura seperti ini, pandangan matanya beralih lagi ke pemandangan indah di depannya, mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan dan tersenyum sangat lebar, senyum yang tak pernah ia tampakkan kepada siapapun.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa Sakura?"

"Maaf .."

* * *

**TBC**

Huwaa ...

Chapter.2 nya gimana? pendek? memang iya -_- lagi kehabisan kata-kata, jadi tolong maklumi^^

Next chapter mau d'publish cepet?!

**Review dulu donk!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai – hai ..

Balik lagi bawa Flute's Tone chapter 3

Ada yang belum ngerti ya tentang fanfic ini?

Eum, saya bakal jelasin nanti aja deh, di akhir chapter 3 ini

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat : Hanazono Yuri,SugarlessGum99 –yang udah tepatin janji -,Mako-chan,sama Dee-chan yan udah me-review

Langsung aja yaa ..

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 2 :

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang masih fokus memandang pemandangan yang indah

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Kenapa, kau tak suka?" Pandangan mata Sasuke kini tertuju pada Sakura, sekali lagi, angin berhembus namun lebih kuat dari yang tadi, membuat beberapa helai rambut Sakura berterbangan tak beraturan, dan membuat Sasuke 'terpesona'

"Kau salah Sasuke-kun! Aku …sangat menyukai tempat ini!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar dan menutup matanya, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, seakan-akan menikmati angin yang mendatanginya.

Sasuke tersenyum, dia senang melihat Sakura seperti ini, pandangan matanya beralih lagi ke pemandangan indah di depannya, mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan dan tersenyum sangat lebar, senyum yang tak pernah ia tampakkan kepada siapapun.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa Sakura?"

"Maaf .."

Chapter 3 :

Sasuke POV :

'Deg!'

Ucapan maaf dari Sakura? Untuk apa?!

"Untuk?" Tanya ku sedikit khawatir dan takut mendengar apa yang akan di katakan olehnya, entah kenapa mendadak perasaanku menjadi seperti itu.

"Aaa … karna dulu, aku sering menyusahkan mu, membuatmu kesal, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat." Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepala dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, ada apa dengan dia?

"Tch. Sampai sekarang juga masih sama." Ucapku sambil tersenyum –sinis-

"Maaf .." ucapnya 'lagi', ku lihat, kepalanya semakin menunduk dan kedua jari telunjuk saling beradu tak beraturan, benar-benar gadis yang aneh, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai gadis seperti dia dulu?

"Hn." Jawab ku ala kadarnya

Kami sama-sama terdiam, menikmati semilir angin lembut dan cahaya matahari yang menyinari wajah ku, dan juga dia pastinya, otak ku mulai berpikir, membuat beberapa pecahan memori hancur kembali menyatu, entah apa itu, isi bayangan –memori- itu, aku tak mengerti, tapi yang pasti aku hanya mengenal dua sosok berbeda gender saja di situ, yang bergender laki-laki itu, mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama seperti aku, bahkan sifat-sifatnya juga sama, sedangkan yang bergender wanita, dia sangat mirip dengan ahk, remaja perempuan yang ada di sampingku?! Yang benar saja, jujur saja, aku masih kurang percaya bahwa dulu kami pernah bertemu, bahkan saling mencintai, sungguh?

"Sakura .." panggil ku sambil melihat ke samping kananku, tempat dia berada

"Ya Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat hatiku sedikit luluh, ya –sedikit-

"Waktu di perpustakaan kemarin, bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" Tanyaku bodoh, bodoh? Ya, bodoh, bagiku itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh, mengingat bahwa aku sangat popular di lingkungan sekolah, tentu saja dia tau.

"Name tag mu .." ucapnya santai yang membuat aku sedikit terkejut, beruntung aku sedang tak minum air, kalau iya, pasti aku akan tersedak.

"Name tag?" ucapku mengulangi ucapannya

"He eh, apa kau lupa kalau murid-murid KHS punya name tag sendiri?" Tanya nya lag.

"Aaaa .." aku tak sanggup menjawab, hanya sanggup mengucapkan kata itu sambil menganggukan kepala, huh, hancurlah sudah reputasi ku sebagai 'Seorang Uchiha' di hadapannya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Dari mana tau namaku?" Tanya nya.

"Kau kan masuk 3 besar peringkat tertinggi di sekolah." Jawabku

"Lalu?"

"Aku masuk di peringkat itu juga, dan menjadi juara pertama, ssecara otomastis aku melihat deretan 2 dan 3 juga yang akan menjadi 'saingan' ku"

"Aaahh, begitu rupanya .."

"Apa kau tak pernah mendengar namaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar nama Uchiha, tapi Uchiha yang di maksud bukan dirimu .."

'pasti si-baka aniki!'

"Dia Uchiha yang lebih tua dari mu, yang mengajar di kelas XI C" lanjutnya

'Tuh kan, benar!' batinku kesal

"Kenapa Sasu?" Tanyanya setelah melihat raut wajah ku, mungkin?

"Tidak."

"Huh, ya sudah .."

Sakura berlari menuju danau di tengah taman ini, ku lihat, dia sangat asyik bermain disana, benar-benar seperti anak kecil, padahal umurnya sudah 17 tahun. Aku melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang ada dipergelangan tangan kananku, melihat jarum panjang sudah berdiri tegak (?) di angka 12 dan jarum pendek sudah siap-siap akan meluncur (?) ke angka 4 (jam 4 maksudnya).

"Sudah sore?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

"Sakura, ayo pulang, sudah jam 4 sore, Anikimu akan marah kalau jam segini kau belum pulang!" Teriakkan ku itu membuat Sakura berhenti bermain air dan melihat kearah ku lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus dan menghampiriku, tanpa menunggu lama, langsung saja aku melangkahkan kaki panjangku santai,

"Uke! Tunggu aku!"Panggil Sakura, aku menghentikan langkah ku dan berniat untuk memarahinya yang telah memanggil ku Uke, panggilan macam apa itu?

"Heh Jidat! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama aneh itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu nama yang alay!"

"Hm. Baiklah .. pantat ayam!"

"Jidat!"

"Hehehe .. aku hanya bercanda sas!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran yang –tak berguna-

"Hn."

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh ayolah, hanya karna di panggil 'pantat ayam' saja marah, bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil Black Pig? Seperti Ino hanya saj-"

"Cukup!" potong ku, kesal? Tentu saja, jangan ditanya.

"Sasu .."

"Hn."

"Sasu…."

"Hn."

"Sasu ….."

"Hn."

"Aish sudah lah! Nikahi saja kata-kata favorit mu itu! Antarkan aku pulang!"

"Baiklah, cerewet!"

Rumah Haruno

"Terima Kasih!" kata Sakura setelah aku mengantarkannya pulang, tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung menyelonong pergi masuk kedalam rumahnya dan ..

'BLAM' pintu itu terbantik begitu saja, benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan!

TBC

Huaa ..

Gimana? Cacat kan?

Lagi - lagi – lagi – lagi – lagi – lagi – lagi – lagi – lagi – lagi – lagi – lagi #STOPP! Parkirannya udah mentok! #PLAKKK

*Abaikan yang diatas*

Baiklah, sebelumnya maaf, lagi-lagi, otak saya buntu, gak kepikiran sama yang lain, udah mentok di situ, gak bisa di obok-obok lagi biar cari ide lagi, mungkin 4 atau 5 hari kedepan baru akan saya publish chapter 4, mengingat saya sedang ujian sekolah

Dan, akan saya jelaskan *lagi* Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Komik karya Eri Kawamura dalam edisi (?) Twilight in Winter 's Tone, dan ada *banyak* bagian-bagian yang saya ubah, dan sebenarnya, niatan saya mau negbuat Fanfic ini jadi Oneshoot tapi kagak jadi -_-**

Jadinya, mungkin sampai chapter 4 atau 5, fanfic ini bakal tamat , Fanfic kali ini menceritakan tentang Kusonoki Masatsura *Sasuke* seorang Jendral kepercayaan raja yang sangat mengabdi pada rakyat dan rajanya dan tak pernah terpikat sama seorang perempuan pun, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Naishi *Sakura* seorang perempuan yang mengabdi pada kaisar *tapi di sini, Sakura gak mengabdi kepada kaisar, melainkan putri tunggal dari penasehat kaisar*, Masatsura *Sasuke* menyelamatkan Naishi *Sakura* dari beberapa penjahat dan membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama, dan Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada Sakura tapi Sasuke tak menyadari hal tersebut, Hingga suatu hari / beberapa hari sebelum perang di mulai, Kaisar memanggil Sasuke untuk menghadap dan menjodohkan Sakura dengan dia atas perestuan kedua belah pihak keluarga *Aslinya, Kaisar memberikan Naishi kepada Masatsura sebagai hadiah* dan untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan baca chapter 1 nya *meskipun ada yang gk ngerti*.

Sasuke / Masatsura meninggal akibat perang ttersebut dan membuat Sakura / Naishi sedih dan mereka berdua berkeyakinan bahwa di alam yang selanjutnya, mereka akan bertemu lagi, hingga ke ajaiban pun terjadi, mereka berdua bertemu lagi tapi di zaman yang lebih canggih, dan Sasuke tidak meningat semua tentang masa lalunya, tapi tidak untuk Sakura, Sakura mengingat semua masa lalunya dengan jelas, walaupun terkadang Sakura bingung, karna ia tak pernah hidup di zaman tersebut.

#Sinopsisnya udah ya .. baca aja kelanjutan Fanfic ini #

Pada ngerti? *reader : NO!*

#GUBRAAKKK

Yang jelas, pada mau dapat pahala?

Review donk!


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa minna-san!  
Saya balik bawa chap-4 ..**

**Gomen ne, lamaaa banget nge-lanjutin soalnya modem saya abis kouta dan baru di isi 4 hari lalu, dan juga saya baru punya ide sekarang jdi baru bisa nge-lanjutin sekarang ..**

**Yaudah deh, tanpa banyak bacot silahkan baca,**

**Selamat membaca^^**

Chapter 4 :

Author POV :

Konoha High School

'Tap .. Tap .. Tap' deru sebuah langkah kaki terdengar di lorong sekolah, langkah kaki itu berasal dari sepasang kaki mungil milik gadis bersurai pink, Sakura Haruno

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian melirik jam yang sedari tadi sudah terpaut di pergelangan tangannya, jam menunjukan pukul 08.15, Sakura terlambat.

'KREEKK'

Pintu ruangan XI A-1 terbuka, di balik itu, munculah sosok Sakura yang menjadi perhatian karna jarang sekali Sakura murid teladan terlambat, Kakashi sensei menghentikan kegiatan menulis nya di papan tulis dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu lalu tersenyum mendapati sosok Sakura yang tengah berdiri kikuk

"Terlambat nona Haruno?" tanya Kakashi sensei

"Gomen Kakashi sensei .." jawab Sakura sambil menunduk menyesal

"Hm, berhubung ini pertama kalinya kau terlambat, aku maafkan kau, duduklah di tempat dudukmu .." ucap Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum lagi

"Arigatou Gozaimasu sensei!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduknya, di samping Ino

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Ino setiba Sakura di tempat duduknya

"Kesiangan .." jawab Sakura pendek

"Tumben." celetuk Tenten yang duduk di depan Sakura

"Bisa berhenti berbicara dan memperhatikan?" tanya Kakashi sensei yang mengejutkan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten

Terkejut, mereka pun membetulkan posisi duduk dan memperhatikan pelajaran dari Kakashi sensei dengan seksama hingga waktu usai.

"Mau kekantin?" tanya Ino

"Tidak." jawab Sakura cepat

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata

"Gak mood" ucap Sakura

"Kenapa gak mood?" tanya Tenten

"Yang jelas lagi gak mood!"

"Jadi Sakura-chan mau ngapain di kelas?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Tidur." Jawab Sakura pendek, membuat ketiga temannya heran.

"Yau dah deh .. Jaa" Ino pergi kemudian disusul Tenten lalu Hinata, setelah teman – temannya pergi, Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya dan mulai menutup mata, berusaha untuk tidur, tapi tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan nya.

'BRAKKK'

"Sakura-chan!" panggil sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat di kenalinya

"Apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura 'lesu'

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" ucap Naruto histeris dengan di beri efek zoom in zoom out yang berlebih di tambah efek suara petir (?)

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tak kalah histeris dan tak kalah heboh

"Diaa …. Menunggumu di taman belakang sekolah -_-" jawab Naruto santai yang membuat Sakura emosi tingkat dewa janshin (?)

"Kau! Kupikir ada apa! Taunya dia cuman menungguku!"

"Hehe, maaf Sakura-chan .."

"Ya sudah lah, awas aku mau ke taman belakang dulu .."

taman belakang

"Menungguku?" tanya Sakura pada sosok di hadapannya

"Hn."

"ada apa?"

"Hn."

"kenapa?"

"Hn."

"kau ini kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang mulai geram

"…"

"Jadi bicara atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku mau kembali kekelas mau ti-"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"ti-APAAAA?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura Haruno!"

"Hah? Yang benar saja!" Sakura terdiam "Hahahahaahaha" kemudian Sakura tertawa terpingkal – pingkal (?)

"Aku serius .." kali ini Sasuke yang mulai geram

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan sungguh – sungguh

"Iya, aku serius, mau menjadi pacar ku atau tidak?" *ini nembak atau apaan sih? -_-*

"Aaa … ituuuu .." Sakura menunduk sambil menggaruk – garuk (?) kepalanya

"Mau atau Tidak?" tanya Sasuke tenang *padahal dalam hatinya udah dag-dig-dug gak karuan -_-*#Plaakkk

"Aku … mau …" jawab Sakura malu – malu anjing (?)

"Kalau begitu, sekarang lihat aku!" pinta Sasuke yang lebih mirip dengan perintah

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang mendekatinya secara perlahan dan …

"CUP"

"Kau milikku sekarang, Sakura Haruno" ungkap Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas

"_Bukankah, di masa lalu pun, aku telah menjadi milikmu?" tanya Sakura_

"_Apa maksud mu?" Sasuke mengernyit heran_

"_Tidak, tidak ada"_

"_Hn. Ayo 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi .."_

"_Baik .."_

END

**Huaaaaaaa …**

**Gomen pendek u,u **

**Saya udah gak punya ide sama sekali -_- jadi ya terpaksa end nya kayak gini *huft***

**Sekali lagi Gomen banget end nya gak memuaskan pembaca sekalian, ini juga saya sengaja buat END dan di percepat karna gak mau ada utang sama kalian si pembaca :D mood mengarang saya lagi buruk karna mau ujian :D jadi harap maklumi, terima kasih ..**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu^^**


End file.
